Caught
by TsukiNova
Summary: IkexLink sort of. Link tries something new while his lovey is away and gets caught in the most innapropriate way possible.


Ike and I had been looking for some new sex positions on a website that Roy had found earlier that week. It came up in conversation (obviously when only the three of us were around) about how we should check it out, and how helpful it was to he and Marth. I had decided to check out the site for myself while Ike was gone, and surprisingly I found a section on "self-pleasure".

_Perfect timing..._

I scrolled down across the neon and black screen, browsing at various methods while feeling very, very perverted. I'm not even a perverted _person! _Just curious, is all. Ike always makes fun of me in a good-natured way (you know the way) because he think's I'm a prude...and it's kind of true. Growing up, I never really learned about that kind of stuff the way others did. I had to figure it out for myself. When I was little, I just assumed my private parts were like any other part of my body. But I gradually experimented with it and figured out what I liked and didn't like as I grew older. Until I met Ike, I had no idea what sex even was.

I continued looking through the site until I found a method titled "self-sucking". Curious as always, I read the short article and instructions and felt my face immediately heat.

_I wanted to try it._

Setting the laptop down next to me, I started the obvious first step: taking off my pants and underwear. Next, since my bed was up against a wall, I lay on my back and scooted up against the wall so that I was supported by my shoulders only. I pulled my legs back. It was kind of uncomfortable, but it seemed kinky, so I continued, narrowing my eyes to read the next step.

_Step 4: Ease your neck forward slowly, as not to hurt yourself, and try to get your member in your mouth._

Sounds hard, I thought, no pun intended. I was already hard, even though I hadn't even done anything yet. I followed the next step and craned my neck forward.

I gently pulled the tip into my mouth, straining to inch forward so I could get more in, and sucked hard. I moaned through my mouthful.

_It felt so good..._

I moaned again, softer, as I stroked between my legs just so. I already knew exactly how I liked to be touched, where it felt good, what gave me pleasure, and so did Ike.

_Except he wasn't here._

My neck craned forward a little bit and soon half my arousal was in my mouth.

I gave a nice, firm suck while using two fingers to rub just over my wet entrance, having no need for the directions anymore and just letting myself explore as usual. I whimpered loudly. My blue eyes glanced at the door, making sure it was shut so no one could hear me. It was. And so, I chose to be as vocal as I wanted.

My moans were, however, muffled by the hard-on stuffed in my mouth. I felt so close to coming; this "self-sucking" thing was definitely working well. I wanted to moan Ike's name but, of course, I wasn't able to pronounce words at the moment. I could only whimper incoherently, bobbing my head back and forth to gain more and more pleasure. I slowed it down just a little as I pressed on that area with my fingers again and sucked hard, letting myself orgasm. I let out a long, drawn-out moan, as I felt my warm essence trickle down my throat.

_Goddess, Ike was right. I do taste...different._

It was sort of savory and a little sweet, but overall salty. I felt some of it leak from the corners of my mouth and I pulled my head back from my arousal, wiping my lips and swallowing the rest of my cum with a bitter expression.

And then, to my horror, I turned my head and noticed that Roy was standing in the doorway.

_The color of his face resembled that of a tomato. And so did mine._

All I could do was stare, like a deer that had just run in front of a car. A stream of blood trickled from my friend's nose and down his chin. "...H-how long have you...been standing there?" "...Umm, nearly five minutes. L-Link, I'm so sorry..." "It's fine, just...just-" "-Got it." He slowly backed out of the room and took off into a run down the hallway.

I needed a cold shower.


End file.
